Drabbles
by bernicevella64
Summary: A collection of my drabbles for those non faberry readers! You'll find a mix of ships here!


**A/N: **Written for my best friend Jenn who is a major Quick-a-holic!

Info:

Ships: Quick/Faberry

Summary: Quinn and Charlie Fabray are twins, however Puck is not aware of this fact.

Rating: T

* * *

Noah Puckerman was a lot of things. He was a bad boy, he was Jewish, he was hot. (That last one he was especially sure of.) One thing he was not was a loser. So when he walked into the halls of McKinley high as a new student on the first day of his Junior year, he knew he needed to start building up his rep again from scratch. He had no time to lose.

He walked over to his locker, snarling at the nerdy kid with the afro who was leaning against it talking to another AV geek. They both scampered away in fear, whispering questions of who the hell he was. Puck smiled, it was only a matter of time until the whole school knew his name. He opened his locker, dropping his backpack into it before pulling out his class schedule. He rolled his eyes at the list, knowing he would be skipping a lot of these, though he promised his mom he would go to all of them today since it was his first day. He sighed and put the schedule away.

The sound of a locker being opened caught his attention and he looked over to the left, spotting a beautiful blonde girl at her locker, notepad in hand. He grinned, grabbed his stuff and closed up his locker, going over to her. He leaned his shoulder onto the locker next to hers. She didn't look up, but that didn't deter him.

"Hello beautiful." He drawled out. The blonde looked up at him with a quirk of her eyebrow.

"Can I help you?" she asked, seemingly already annoyed.

"I can think of a couple of ways." He said with a sly grin.

"Gross." She rolled her eyes and closed her locker, beginning to walk away.

"Woah hey! Hang on!" he said, taking two large strides and catching up to her. "Wrong foot?"

"Psh, more like foot-in-mouth." She rolled her eyes again.

"At least let me introduce myself." He tried again. She smirked bemusedly and stopped, turning fully to him. He grinned again. "Names Noah Puckerman, but you can call me Puck, or Puckmaster…kinda like fuckmaster but-"

"You're done, later mohawk boy." She said, shaking her head and walking away. He sighed and slapped his forehead. You know how he's a lot of things? Even he can admit to being an idiot sometimes.

Defeated, but only for now, he walked down the other side of the hall to his first class.

* * *

He was walking down the hall towards the cafeteria, his stomach growling in hunger. He was focused on getting to his destination, that is, until he spotted a certain, very familiar, blonde walking out of a classroom. Her outfit was different, she switched from jeans, a t-shirt and a maroon jacket with leather sleeves to a cheerios uniform. But he figured she either had practice maybe during lunch or it was a girl thing. He ran over to her as he called out.

"Hey! Hey Beautiful!" he called out until he reached her. She turned around to him with the same eyebrow quirk.

"Are… you talking to me?" she asked.

"Yeah." He said with a grin. "Listen, so, we got off to a bad start…"

"We did?" the blonde asked, her eyebrows now scrunched up in confusion.

"Well, yeah…didn't we?" he asked in confusion. The blonde shook her head in confusion.

"Listen, I'm really sorry but…I don't remember meeting you." She said.

"You…you don't remember me?" he asked. Was this like a fifty first dates thing? He shrugged, taking it as a blessing, seeing as he had majorly screwed up the first time.

"Noah, Noah Puckerman. But you can call me Puck." He said, holding his hand out. The blonde smiled at him and shook his hand.

"Quinn." She said.

"It's very nice to meet you Quinn." He said. His stomach interrupted with a loud growl and his smile fell in embarrassment.

"Do you need directions to the cafeteria?" she asked.

"God yes." He said bluntly, earning an adorable little giggle from her. He smiled, this girl was all kinds of cute.

"Come on, I'll walk you there." She said.

"Thanks." He said as they began walking. "So…what was with the attitude this morning?"

"What attitude?" she asked in confusion. He figured it really must have been a memory thing.

"Uhm, never mind." He said, shrugging it off. He redeemed himself and now had a chance with her, he wasn't about to ruin it. "Sooo…you wanna have lunch together?"

"Hmm…lunch with the new, cute boy? How could I say no?" Quinn said flirtily. Puck grinned at her and mentally high fived himself as they continued walking down the hall.

He enjoyed his lunch with Quinn, joking around and laughing. He learned that she was in fact head of the cheerios, and it urged him to try out for the football team. A sport was just what he needed, his mom and his old counselor had told him back in his old school, but he never really cared about that, until now of course, now he had Quinn to impress with it.

So during gym class, he asked the coach if he could try out, and he agreed. Once the class was over, he ran out into the hallway, hoping to spot the blonde and tell her the good news. He spotted her walking down the hall, this time back in the clothes he saw her in that morning when he screwed up.

"Hey!" he said happily as he caught up to her. "Guess what?!"

"Mohawk boy. Is this another lame ploy to try and hook up with me?" she answered. He was surprised, but it didn't deter him.

"No, not this time, I just wanted to tell you I talked to the coach and he agreed to let me try out for the football team." He said with a proud grin.

"And you decided to tell the person who cares the least?" she said with her quirked eyebrow.

"I thought you'd want to know…" Puck said in an upset and confused voice.

"Well, you thought wrong." She rolled her eyes. "Now, I'm gonna go to my next class, catch you later, fucker-face."

He sighed as she walked away. This girl was confusing as all hell, not to mention that now his pride was hurt, not that he'd ever admit to that.

The next day was just as confusing. Quinn came over to his locker to bid him good morning, give him a flirty smile, and ask him when his try out was. Then he accidentally bumped into her and she told him to 'watch where you're going, mohawk boy.' And kept on walking. Then she asked him to join her at lunch again, and then she laughed instead of helped him when he slipped on the remains of a slushy which had been dumped on a nerd. That day he went home and decided to look up whether or not there was some mental disorder that made a person act so differently. Whatever he found, he figured Quinn had some kind of variant of it, because it was the only explanation his brain could come up with.

The next few days were the same, Quinn was on and off with him all day every day. He still sought her out, and still welcomed any positive action, attempting to ignore any negative ones. It still confused him how she could switch from nice and friendly to totally indifferent. Some days it hurt his head, others it just annoyed him cause he thought she was playing hard to get. After a few weeks of it happening, he just ignored it.

It had been two months since school started. Puck was the new popular jock who'd taken the football team by storm and had all the ladies swarming around him. Still there was only one certain blonde cheerio he was interested in. And that was Quinn Fabray. The winter dance was on it's way, and he knew that asking her to go with him would be a sure fire way to get something started between them. There was just one problem. Sure, Quinn was nice, sweet, fantastic. But sometimes, out of nowhere, she hated him. She called him "Fucker face" and "Mohawk boy" and he'd just know it was NOT the right time to talk to her. Most of the time she was in her best moods when she was in her cheerios uniform, he noticed that, which means all he had to do was wait for the right moment and-

WHAM!

He wasn't looking where he was going, he figured that halfway down onto the ground. But he was lying on the ground, his nose in pain, when he realized he had walked into a locker door. Rubbing his face, he looked up to who's locker it was and…fuck.

"Watch where you're going Fucker-Face." She said in a sigh. "Really how the hell are you the best player on our team?"

"Puck!" he heard a familiar voice come up to him. "Are you okay?"

He looked to the side, confused, seeing Quinn in her cheerio uniform crouching beside him, a gently hand on his bicep, examining his face to make sure he wasn't badly hurt. But she was also standing over him in jeans, a t-shirt and a leather jacket, having just told him to watch it.

"Uuuhhh…"

"Articulate." The version of Quinn who was standing up said.

"Charlie, leave him alone." Quinn sighed to the other girl who rolled her eyes.

"Who's Charlie? And…why are there two of you? Seriously how bad did I hit my head?" Puck asked, still dazed and confused.

"Wait…" the standing girl said with a smirk. "Hang on is he serious?"

"Puck." Quinn smiled at him. "This is my twin sister, Charlie."

"…Twin?" he repeated.

"Yeah…genius." Charlie nodded.

"So…" he looked over to Quinn. "You don't sometimes hate me?"

"Hate you, Puck what are you talking about?" She asked.

"Waaaaaaaaaiiiiit a second." Charlie said with a laugh. "Is THIS the new jock-head you've been crushing on?"

"Charlie." Quinn hissed at her sister. She rolled her eyes and helped Puck up before crossing her arms and looking at Charlie. "Is this the guy you said was a 'total loser jock-head who needed to get a grip?'"

"Yeah." Charlie said bluntly. Puck frowned at her.

"Wait…so you're…Charlie." He said, pointing to her. "And you're Quinn."

"Yes." Quinn said with a smile.

"And there's two of you and one doesn't hate me and the other does?" he asked again slowly.

"You catch on fast mohawk boy…Not." Charlie said. "Sorry about your face, now if you'll excuse me, there's a certain short brunette girl who's about to get asked to the fall dance."

"Tell Rachel I said hey." Quinn chuckled as Charlie winked and walked off to Rachel Berry, who was on the other end of the hall at her locker.

"Wow…All this time I thought you had some weird personality disorder or something." Puck said with a shy chuckle, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Nope." Quinn said with a soft smile to him. "Just an annoying twin sister."

"I feel kinda dumb for not noticing." He said.

"You're not, we look a lot alike." She assured him.

"So…you have a crush on me?" he asked with a smirk. Quinn's face turned bright red.

"Charlie has a big mouth." She said.

"Well it kind makes things easier for me." He chuckled.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well…I was nervous about asking you to the dance, now I'm not as nervous anymore." He said with a smile.

"Wait…you were going to ask me to the dance?" she said, her blush fading as her smile grew.

"Still am beautiful." He said. Quinn chuckled happily and nodded.

"Yeah…Oh my God, I'd love to." She said. He grinned at her.

"Alright, I'll pick you up at six? Take you to dinner first?" he asked.

"That…sounds amazing." She said, still grinning at him as the bell rang.

"Crap…I gotta get to class." He said.

"Me too…I'll see you later." Quinn said, leaning up and giving him a kiss on the cheek before walking down the hall. As she passed her sister, Charlie joined her as they walked to the one class they shared.

"You going to the dance with Puck?" Charlie asked.

"Yep. You going with Rachel?" Quinn asked.

"Oh hell yes." Charlie said, punching the air. "Looks like we both got our hot jews huh?"

"Yep." Quinn said with a grin. "You just called Puck hot by the way."

"You agreed Rachel was hot…by the way."

"Touche."


End file.
